Little Moments
by beaglelvr93
Summary: Songfic based on the song Little Moments by Brad Paisley. REVIEW!


Whenever I listen to music, I think -can I make it into a bb songfic?- and this one just seemed to work. i don't own bones, reviews are appreciated. The song is Little Moments by Brad Paisley.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was raining. Brennan was out in the mud, trying to uncover a skeleton before it got washed away. Just as she got the last of the bones packed away, she slipped in the mud and landed on her butt, smacking her wrist on a rock.

"Fck!" she swore.

"Bones! You ok? And since when do you swear?" Booth had come running over when he saw her fall.

"Since I just sprained my wrist. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, of course. Lets get you to a hospital, ok?"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"Booth! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to, it just happened!" she tried to explain, her face red with embarrassment.

"I give you my truck for _ten minutes_, and put a dent in it?" he said exasperated. He stopped when he saw her embarrassment. She was looking everywhere but at him, and was completely flustered. _Dam, she's so cute when she's confused... _Booth thought, smiling.

"It's ok Bones, I'm not mad." he slung his arm around her shoulders and lead her up to his apartment.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"Come on Booth, I'm not that bad a cook..." she continued arguing.

"Oh yeah, then what's burning, hmmmm?"

"WHAT!!!! What time is it?!!" she asked.

"3 o-clock." he answered.

"The cake's been in there for TWO HOURS! I completely forgot about it!" By now she was running around, trying to stop the smoke. "I was working on my book, lost track of time..." The smoke detector started going off.

After things calmed down and the smoke cleared, Bones sat down on a stool and put her head in her hands. "Well, I tried. Happy Birthday, Booth." she looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey, shhhh. It's alright Bones, you tried." Booth took her in his arms and the two sank to the floor, Brennan now sobbing, Booth trying to stop chuckling. _Who knew Dr. Temperance Brennan could burn the simplest cake in the world._

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about the cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"We are NOT lost Booth."

"Yes we are, I went past that rock 3 times already."

"But the guide said take a left and keep walking until you find the body. How can we screw that up?"

"It's alright Bones," he took her hand in his, to comfort her. "All the trees look the same, anyone could get lost in here..."

"Well let's just-" then she tripped over a root, stumbling into Booth, knocking the two of them to the ground. They took one look at one another and started laughing. For a long time, they couldn't stop.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

It had been a long, hard case. They were at Booth's place, finishing up the paperwork on his couch, files spread all over the coffee table and floor. Brennan sat next to Booth, her eyes slowly closing as the exhaustion of working 48 hours strait set in. Booth looked over when he felt something against his side. Bones had slumped against him, fast asleep. Booth slowly put down the files he was working on and eased them back wards on the couch so that Bones was on top of him. Then he reached up and turned off the light.

_She is so beautiful. I just can't tell her... I don't know how..._

"Dam..." he whispered. His arm had just fallen asleep from the weight of his partner on top of him. It hurt like hell, but she was so cute, he just couldn't wake her...

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  
When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up  
Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**


End file.
